


The Sleepover

by Gamerqueer



Series: Avatar Femslash Week 2015 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, avatarfemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the first year of college on the horizon, Ty Lee and Mai decide to have a sleepover with Azula for the first time since her breakdown. Ty Lee suggests they play spin the bottle, and shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Avatar Femslash Week: Modern AU.

Ty Lee’s parents were out of town for the weekend, and she, Azula, and Mai sat on the pink carpet of her bedroom. A large bowl of chips, several bags of candy, and many bottles of half used nail polish laid in the middle of the trio.

 Azula reached for her phone only to have her hand smacked by Ty Lee. “What the hell was that for?!” she snapped.

Ty Lee smiled. “The polish is still wet! You can’t do anything till it’s dry!”

Mai rolled her eyes. “Azula, it’s easier if you just do as she says. You know that.”

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Mai’s back and squeezed. “Mai’s right!”

Azula huffed and eyed the damp red polish on her pointed nails. “I don’t see why we’re doing this. We’re not little girls anymore, Ty Lee. This is childish and stupid.”

Ty Lee frowned. “I just wanted to all get back together like the old days. Mai and I missed hanging out with you senior year, and it’ll be even weirder being at totally different colleges this fall.”  

Azula rolled her eyes and blew on her nails. “I still can’t believe you’re going to be majoring in _dance_. My dad would kill me if I chose to study something so frivolous.”

Ty Lee looked down at her pink toenails and bit her bottom lip, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Mai put her hand on Ty Lee’s and glared at Azula. “At least she’s doing something she likes. What are you doing? _Political science_ to follow in daddy’s footsteps.”

“I happen to love studying politics. Thank you very much, Ms. Undeclared.”

Mai snatched the bowl of potato chips and brought it over to the couch in the corner of the room where she lay sprawled across. “Hey, I don’t know what I want to do, so I haven’t declared a major. It’s responsible.”

Ty Lee leaned against Azula’s shoulder and sniffled. “Your nails are probably almost dry,” she whispered.

Azula smiled and touched her hand. “I’m sorry. You know I’ve been trying to get better. I’ve been seeing that therapist, and while she certainly could dress better, I’ve learned a few things.”

“I know, Azula,” said Ty Lee, perking up. “Hey…you know what I was able to get from my parents?” she whispered.

“A puppy,” said Mai, shoving another chip in her mouth.

“I hope it’s something to drink,” replied Azula.

“Ding, ding, ding!” Ty Lee crouched next to her bed and pulled a bottle out from underneath. She lifted it high in the air triumphantly.

“Really? Half a bottle of pinot grigio?” Azula grumbled.

“Hey!” said Ty Lee, unscrewing the cap. “It’s better than nothing!”

Mai climbed down from the couch and sat once again next to Azula and Ty Lee. “Well if it’s not good enough for you, Azula, I’ll take the first drink.” Ty Lee handed Mai the bottle, and she took a sip. “Not bad. I detect a hint of honey,” she said, giving it back to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee grinned then brought the bottle to her own mouth. “I prefer my wine pink and bubbly,” she said.

“How surprising,” Azula interjected.

“But this is still pretty yummy! Try some, Azula!” She shoved the bottle into the young woman’s hands.

“This is hardly sanitary. Passing around a bottle…ugh…” She closed her eyes and took a swig. “Fine, it isn’t that bad I guess.” She shoved the bottle back to Mai, who took another sip.

“This is hardly enough to even get buzzed on,” Mai muttered, passing it to Ty Lee once more.

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around the bottle defensively. “Well if I had known you two would be so jerky about it, I wouldn’t have asked my parents for any!” She took her next sip, leaving just enough for Azula to take another.

Azula tilted her head back and finished it off. “It certainly was better than nothing. Now what? We’ve already painted each other’s nails. Do we talk about cute boys?”

Ty Lee blushed. “We could play spin the bottle…”

Azula fiddled with the gold bracelet around her wrist—a gift from her father. “Ty Lee, this is hardly the right crowd for that. I am totally supportive of all your…newfound interests,” Azula gestured to the pansexual pride flag hanging on her wall. “But Mai and I aren’t…you know?”

“Speak for yourself,” replied Mai. “I may have dated your brother, but that doesn’t mean I’m not into other things too. I discovered a lot about myself while you were off by yourself running for prom queen…and everything else last year.”

“Oh…” mumbled Azula. “Well good for you then.”  

Ty Lee put one arm around Mai’s shoulder and held the bottle in the air. “So is it just you and me again then Mai? I’ve gotta say spin the bottle is a lot different with only us…but it’s still fun!”

Mai looked down and her face reddened.

Azula raised an eyebrow and her stomach turned. “So you two have done this before?” she snapped.

“It was only a few times,” replied Mai, voice less steady than normal.

Ty Lee frowned. “I’m sorry, Azula. We just didn’t think you would’ve wanted to know. You were really busy with prom…and then the whole hospital thing happened…” 

Azula snatched the bottle from Ty Lee’s hands, moved the nail polish bottles and candy laying in front of them aside, and placed the empty wine bottle between them. “We’re playing. Ty Lee, you go first.”

Ty Lee grinned. “Yay!” She spun the bottle, and it went around twice before finally landing on Mai.

“Of course,” Azula groaned.

Ty Lee put her arms around Mai’s neck and leaned forward, pressing her lips to those of the dark-haired woman. Mai set her hands gently on Ty Lee’s waist and smiled as she pulled away a few moments later. Ty Lee giggled and left a final kiss on her nose before sitting back down in her spot.

“Jesus, I thought you two would never quit,” muttered Azula, picking at the fresh polish on her nails.

“If you didn’t want to see us kiss, you’re playing the wrong game,” replied Mai, crossing her arms.

“It’s my turn now.” Azula gripped the bottle tightly and launched it into a powerful spin, going around many times before finally landing on Mai. “Damn,” she mumbled. “Okay, Mai. Here are the rules: no hands and your tongue stays in your own goddamn mouth.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” said Mai with a sloppy salute.

Azula leaned forward and quickly pecked Mai on the lips. After, Azula stared down intently at her bracelet.

 Mai chuckled. “Is that all?”

“I have completed the task, haven’t I? You two may be into all this, but I’m…”

“Whatever you say. It’s my turn then I guess.” Mai lazily spun the bottle, and it landed on Azula. “Oh boy. Look, Azula, if you don’t want to do this, you don’t—” She was cut off by Azula’s lips on her own, the woman biting and pulling at her bottom lip. This time, Mai was the one to pull away. She smirked. “That was different.”

Azula looked at her nails nonchalantly. “Well, it looks like it is Ty Lee’s turn again.”

Ty Lee sat with her eyes wide and a smile on her face. “Oh my god!” She spun the bottle and it went around a few times before landing on Mai once again.

Azula’s brows furrowed and she put a hand on the bottle, nudging it toward herself. “Oh look. It landed on me.”

“Umm…I don’t know if that’s allowed, Azula,” said Ty Lee, blushing.

Mai rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

A devilish grin spread across Azula’s face, and she took Ty Lee’s face in her hands, taking a moment to look in her wide brown eyes.

“Don’t worry, Azula. I won’t use my hands or any tongue! I promise!” chimed Ty Lee.

“Those rules are outdated anyway,” replied Azula before pushing her lips against Ty Lee’s. The kiss started gentle, but soon Azula’s tongue played at Ty Lee’s lips. Ty Lee, face flushed, climbed onto Azula’s lap and buried her hands in the woman’s black hair.

“Oh god. This is just too fucking gay,” said Mai, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Don’t worry about me, guys.” She went over to the couch and kicked her feet up.

Ty Lee sucked gently at Azula’s lip then moved to the woman’s neck as she sat, legs wrapped around her waist.

“How does this feel so good?” Azula moaned.

Ty Lee giggled and pushed her down on her back. “Oh Azula, I’ve been wanting to do this for years. Remember all the times I told you about that, Mai?” she asked, turning toward the other woman as she sat atop Azula.

Mai held up a hand. “Nope. I have Tumblr to check. Leave me out of this, you wild lesbians.”

“That’s pan to you!” teased Ty Lee, sticking out her tongue.

Azula tugged at Ty Lee’s tank top, pulling her back so their bodies were pressed together. “Actually, I _am_ a lesbian.”

“Oh my god, that is so great!” squealed Ty Lee. “How long have you known for?”

Azula raised an eyebrow. “How about we talk later when you’re not straddling me?”

“Oh! Yes!” Ty Lee leaned down and kissed Azula’s cheek then moved back to her lips.

“Gay,” whispered Mai from the couch. 

Azula lifted a middle finger her direction as her tongue made its way into Ty Lee’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this sad backstory for this short fic that Azula went off on her own during the senior year to run for prom queen to try and prove to her homophobic father (Ozai) that she could be a perfect heterosexual daughter. She ended up having a breakdown triggered by all the stress. If all that didn't come across in the fic, oh well! This is just a cutesy piece celebrating one of my first ever femslash pairings! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
